


Feeling

by saranmaglyn



Series: Love Is Blind [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Older lesbians, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: I have decided to make Love Is Blind a series of One-Shots for whenever I have a small idea set at a time that Jocelyn has lost her eyesight. There won't be regular updates, I assume, but I think it would be nice to have it all bundled. :)
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Series: Love Is Blind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make Love Is Blind a series of One-Shots for whenever I have a small idea set at a time that Jocelyn has lost her eyesight. There won't be regular updates, I assume, but I think it would be nice to have it all bundled. :)

It's the way Jocelyn's fingers move along her exposed body, so tender and careful, that makes Maggie feel all giddy. It has changed since she completely lost her eyesight. Jocelyn has always been very loving and gingerly when touching her but she can feel the difference. Her fingers draw along all of her curves and dips; Jocelyn is feeling her more intensely and _she_ can feel _that_. Her wife can't see her but knows by heart which of her reactions are positive and which ones are not. In a way, it has made the sex a tad more exciting. And Jocelyn knows how to please her best as she's dominating her, bringing her to her shaking climax.  
While Maggie calms down, the barrister moves next to her, resting her head on her chest, and begins to draw circles on her soft belly with one hand. The touch still sends slight shudders through her. Maggie puts one arm around her and kisses the gray hair. They lie in silence until their breathing seems to become one.

“You are quite marvellous. I didn't think making love to you could become any better anymore and yet.”

“Maybe the blindness is good for _something_.”

Jocelyn slowly moves her fingers up Maggie's warm body, over her tender breasts and up her throat, along her jawline and to her forehead, stroking away a sweaty strand of blonde hair while she's there, then down her nose and onto the curve of her lips over which she gently strokes her thumb before wrapping the same arm around her with the hand resting on Maggie's shoulder.

“Don't you get tired of feeling the same things and shapes all the time? You know it all by now, don't you? And you also know what I actually look like.” Maggie asks with a smile.

“Oh no… You're like a good holiday.”

“A good holiday?”

“Or… a good holiday destination. A place you find and it's all new and so exciting, you explore and discover new things; it quickly becomes your favourite place. And when you return, it's still as thrilling as when you left it because there's more to explore, more to experience, more to learn. You're there and you're just happy. No stress. No pain. Just warm feelings. And the more you visit, the more it begins to feel like home. It never stops being interesting because it's just _so_ wonderful. Even if you know it all by heart by now, you never get tired of it. Never tire of walking the same paths over and over again because maybe you missed a flower on a wall the last time or there's a new crack on the ground. It may appear the same, but it's always different, always changing, always exciting. And eventually, you never want to leave again. Because it's become home. And being there makes you feel good, no matter how familiar.”

A content and touched expression forms on Maggie's face as Jocelyn explains her thoughts. Between all the banter and little fights in day to day life, Jocelyn tends to find moments to declare her love in many different ways again and again and every time they make Maggie's heart flutter. She slides down a little to hug her wife tight, pressing their naked bodies against one another and breathing in their combined scents of lavender and sweet citrus and love and sex. Slowly they turn and Jocelyn lies on her back, Maggie's upper body weighing on hers. Maggie holds her head inches above Jocelyn's face.

“What are you doing?” Jocelyn chuckles.

“Looking at you.”

“Yeah, I know that, I can feel your breath and your hair tickling my skin. How long are you planning to make me jealous?”

“Not long, don't worry.”

Maggie's eyes switch between Jocelyn's, beautiful blue sprinkled with brown, and wander over her freckled nose down to her rosy lips. Her hand finds its place on Jocelyn's cheek before she lowers her head for a loving kiss. A thank you.


End file.
